


Долги, которые не выплатить

by mynameisEmma



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Николай отправляется на пирушку в английской гостинице как на эшафот, предчувствуя что-то страшное. Когда он входит в залу, Федя — Вакх, бесовской бог — сидит за столом в окружении своей свиты и предлагает ему сыграть.Николай не знает: с богами играть ни за что нельзя — наверняка проиграешь.
Relationships: one-sided!Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Sofia "Sonya" Alexandrovna Rostova, one-sided!Nikolai Ilyitch Rostov/Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov, one-sided!Sofia "Sonya" Alexandrovna Rostova/Nikolai Ilyitch Rostov
Kudos: 2





	Долги, которые не выплатить

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9487257

Дома возвратившегося с войны Николая встречают как героя.

Ему кажется, что сцены слёз, поцелуев, объятий, ласковых причитаний постыдны для возмужавшего, испытанного боем солдата, но верить этой мысли не удаётся никак. Отчий дом обволакивает знакомой молочной теплотой, забирает чувства унижения от позорного бегства, собственной ничтожности, пожиравшие его под нависавшей бездной чёрного враждебного неба.

Николай счастлив, что вернулся домой.

Мать рыдает, уронив голову ему на грудь, отец стоит позади неё и улыбается снисходительно — бисер слезинок теряется в складочках вокруг глаз — над женской слабостью. Братишка смотрит, задрав голову вверх, со страстным детским обожанием; сестрёнка смеётся счастливо и самозабвенно: ей пятнадцать, она пьёт любовь, точно колибри — цветочный нектар, как и положено всем пятнадцатилетним девочкам.

Соня вспыхивает горячо, берёт Николая осторожно за руку. В глазах у неё — отчаянная, всепоглощающая преданность; скажи он слово — умрёт за него без упрёков. Николай беззаботно принимает дарованную свободу от детских клятв, но знает, долг _такой_ любви ему ни за что не выплатить.

Пёстрый водоворот мирной жизни затягивает не хуже войны. Николай ныряет в него с головой, разъезжает по балам и попойкам. Долохов одинаково яростен и на пирушках, и в битвах. Он ввязывается в самые немыслимые споры и всегда выходит из них победителем, всего за одну ночь выигрывает в карты огромные суммы; послушная свита из ведомых, внушаемых юнцов смотрит в рот, жадно ловит каждое слово, всегда _близко_ , но никогда не _рядом._ Долохов — её Вакх, бесовской бог.

Даже боги когда-нибудь падают. Нелепая дуэль оканчивается для всех неожиданно: Долохов валится на снег, подстреленный, марает белое полотно своей кровью. Николай готов поклясться, что его проигрыш — не более чем секундная опрометчивость, ставшая в одночасье фатальной.

Он вынужденно входит в дом Долохова. Становится непрошеным свидетелем сцен слёз, поцелуев, объятий, ласковых причитаний, и отводит взгляд.

И почему-то краснеет от стыда.  
  
За время восстановления Долохова от раны Николай подбирается к нему ближе любого фанатика из свиты. Долохов просит мать привечать его как родного, слабо жмёт ему руку, ласкает взглядом.

Николай узнаёт: и в ярости, и в нежности Федя доходит до конца.

Николай думает: «он убьёт за меня», — и сердце его заходится от обожания.

Он вводит Федю в свой дом, в обволакивающую молочную теплоту, зная, как ценит тот такое сокровище. И Наташа, прозорливая, говорит: «он злой человек» И Наташа, прозорливая, говорит: «ты знаешь, что он влюбился в Соню?»

Николай отказывается ей верить, но видит, видит, как смотрит на кузину Федя. Соня вспыхивает, горит в его присутствии подожжённым высушенным тростником, втягивает голову в плечи, опускает глаза. Старается стать тоньше, незаметнее, вовсе исчезнуть в воздухе, лишь бы не встречаться с этим обжигающим взглядом.

Бесполезно — он находит её везде.

В глазах у Феди — та самая отчаянная, всепоглощающая, _недолюбленная_ преданность; скажи Соня слово — умрёт за неё без вопросов, но она ничего не говорит.

Долг этой любви платить _не ей._  
  
У Николая перехватывает удушьем горло. Хочется отдать за Федю — _Феде_ — всё, что можно, да только он не возьмёт.

Николай отправляется на пирушку в английской гостинице как на эшафот, предчувствуя что-то страшное. Когда он входит в залу, Федя — Вакх, бесовской бог — сидит за столом в окружении своей свиты и предлагает ему сыграть.

Николай не знает: с богами играть ни за что нельзя — наверняка проиграешь.

Роковое число повисает на шее непомерным грузом; Николай уверен, что пойдёт ко дну, едва коснувшись воды. Федя смотрит на него в упор неумолимо и жёстко, жжёт раскалённым железом взгляда.

— Когда я смогу получить свои деньги, граф?

Николай думает: «этот долг мне ни за что не выплатить», — и ужас, кажется, ломает все кости в теле.

От бессилия и боли хочется взвыть; Николай не понимает, чем заслужил эту жестокость: преданность его Феде была такой всепоглощающей, такой отчаянной; скажи он слово — умер бы за него без вопросов.

Федя ничего не говорит.

Федя убивает его сам.


End file.
